Labelle
Labelle is the second of the three Able sisters. She was estranged from her family for a time, during which she worked as an apprentice to the famous fashion designer Gracie. She has reunited with her sisters Sable and Mabel and works at the family shop, but she wants to make a name for herself, so she goes by the fancier name "Labelle" rather than her birth name, "Label". Birthday: October 31st (Scorpio). "Ask for a hammer, and you'll get a needle." Furniture *Labelle's pic Clothing *Gracie glasses Stories *''"Do my sisters ever tell you much about our past? I know Mabel keeps pretty quiet, at least. Someone once told me that Sable of all folks explained our history, specifically about our parents. Isn't that just silly? Sable telling folks close family secrets? Hah! I really doubt it!"'' *''"I like living here with my sisters, but sometimes I do miss the city. Everything was so flashy and BIG in the city. Now life is just sort of... small. Oh well, that's just part of growing up. You have to learn to balance family with work sometimes."'' *''"Have you ever heard anyone call me "Label"? I don't mind! It is technically still my legal name. I just like going by Labelle these days as a reminder of where I came from and where I am now. I'm an Able Sister, but I'm also an accomplished designer in my own right. It can be hard to explain."'' *''"I used to work for Gracie not too long ago. Those were some pretty exciting times. Did you know I also briefly had a stint at the post office? I was really young back then. I eventually left when a purple pelican told me I needed to smile more and have a cheery attitude. I wonder if she still works there..."'' *''"Do you like how the room looks? I get restless sometimes, even though I do still like it. Every now and then I just get the urge to change EVERYTHING, just to mix things up. I'm still learning how to handle contentment. It's somewhat of a new thing for me."'' *''"Weirdly, I don't mind gardening. I don't LOVE it, but I also don't complain when it needs to be done. I think being accessory minded lets me think of gardening tools as necessary accessories as well. I don't know. Is that weird?"'' *''"Once, when I was a little girl, I had Sable help me open a lemonade stand. And when I said I "had" Sable help me, I mean I MADE Sable help me. Well, we didn't make a lot of money that day, but I learned that my big sister is always looking out for me."'' *''"Truth be told, I'm not much for the outdoors. I much prefer being inside where it's cozy. Part of that may have been our parents insisting on family camping trips when I was very little. Maybe I don't like the outdoors much because I sort of miss those camping trips."'' Category:Special Character